


Spell broken a chad x Ben fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm shit at summaries but Ben x chad obviously. Ben's under mal's love curse and is hurting people close to him but when Chad breaks the curse and what should never happen does chad is left running from fate. Okay so that was a shit summary. So spoilers to make it easy to understand Ben and chad are fighting when chad kisses Ben and since it's a true loves kiss the spell is broken but chad doesn't want to love Ben so everything gets crazy. Background jayxcarlos and Evie x Doug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell broken a chad x Ben fanfic

Mal's POV.

I close the curtains and lock the door. "There's only two weeks to his coordination and we have to be ready to get our parents out" Carlos said looking down. Mal are you sure we're doing the right thing" Jay asked voice quiet and soft. "No" I say "we're not doing the right thing were evil" I walk over to my mirror and look at my reflection. "But we don't have to be" Carlos said keeping his eyes on the ground. "Yes we do" I say and hate that my voice cracked. "Mal" Evie said walking over to me a hand raised like she was trying to calm a hostile animal "we don't need to be like them". Yes we do" I said stronger but could feel my resolve crumbling. Evie slowly wrapped her arms around me. "What about our parents" I asked. " they made their decision and now they can't hurt anyone else " jay said putting his hand on my shoulder. "So it's settled we're done with evil"?

 

Chad's POV

 

I storm in to the art classroom and see Ben. "You son of a bitch" I yell I'm glad everyone is at lunch because this was gonna be noisy. He looked up at me from his painting with a confused look. "What" he says. "You fucked up this time you know that" I say shaking my head. "What are you talking about" he asked clearly playing dumb. "You made Audrey run to me crying. I get it you like Mal but remember who was with you since the start". "So that's what this is about, well she called Mal ugly". "Ugly Ben, she called her ugly and you called her a fat whore then told her to eat a poisend apple" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I know what I said Chad" he spoke calmly. "And?" I reply "and nothing me and Audrey aren't friends anymore". "Who cares about Mal she belongs on the isle of the losers like her parents". "Shut up you manwhore, I hate you and Audrey you just want mal for yourself you fuckboy"Ben spat out. No that wasn't Ben he wouldn't say that he would let me rant he would suck it up til I calmed down but he didn't. "You changed ... into a monster. I hate you and Mal" it came out as a whisper. Mal this is her fault she took Ben from me she changed him." And mals a sluty bit-" I was cut off by him punching me in the face. I fell in slow motion everything Ben told me was a lie he didn't care about me he us a stupid idiotic retard.(A/N pls don't use retard as a insult). I jumped and sent a fist flying at his face. We exchanged fists until he brought me to the ground. He quickly grabbed my hands and held them beside my head. He was leaning close to me and breathing deeply. I could feel Hus warn breath. Without thinking I leaned up and kissed him. His lips fit in mine like a puzzle piece. I was in heaven, then he pulled back and looked at me confused. The reality of what just happened hits me like a truck. I throw the stunned Ben off me and run as fast as I can I go as far as I can. I don't know where I'm going but I'll know when I get there.


End file.
